


Make it stop!

by mys_hadow_tery



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demon, Fear, Hurt, Nightmare, Pentagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mys_hadow_tery/pseuds/mys_hadow_tery
Summary: Sebastian woke up drenched in sweat, it was that dream again. He could still feel sorenes in his throat from all the screaming. If only there was a way to put an end to all of this, but the only way to do that was to finish his task as soon as possible.





	Make it stop!

The little one knew he was in trouble when the door of the library opened and Valentine Morgenstern stepped in.  
The boy dropped the book he was holding, letting it fall with a 'THUD' that echoed throughout the silent mansion.  
"Jonathan, what have I told you about reading restricted books?" The father asked.  
"I was curious to learn about the downworlders, father" the child, Jonathan said.  
"Very well, this is not the right way to learn about those filthy, demon blooded creatures." Valentine growled. The boy looked up to him, his eyes as green as springtime.  
"Why are you upset father? What have the downworlders done?" The boy asked.  
"You are using your thinking and talking far more than required. But come with me. I have a solution for your unwanted curiosity, you inquisitive brat" Valentine said, pulling out chalks and a stele, signalling the boy to follow him. They stopped in front of a door.  
"Stand here, no wandering away." Valentine reminded the boy, and went into the backyard.  
Jonathan shrugged to himself, 'Another day with no food, no books, nothing' he thought.

Few moments later, Jonathan heard his father call him. He went in obediently.  
There was a shining star drawn on the floor.  
"Father, what is that?" The curious boy asked, in a tiny, scared voice.  
"That, my boy, is a pentagram. And you're going to learn everything you wanted about your downworlders. After all, you need to learn all about them to know they can be destroyed." Valentine sneered.  
Jonathan cowered in fear. He did not have a clue about what his father was getting at. Neither had he seen his father with such a cruel glint in his eyes. Of course, he got the usual beatings, sometimes caning, when he had wronged. But this was totally different.  
As terror was slowly seizing him, he was pulled to the centre of the star, the pentagram.  
"You, Jonathan, are a Morgenstern. We fear no one. The downworlders are all alike, demon blooded. We do NOT trust them, nor talk in their defence. Your weapon should be ever ready to stab into any creature with demon blood." Valentine said.  
'You too are demon blooded, but that is one thing I will, I should overlook, if I want to acquire all the mortal instruments. After that, I can just dispose you, I suppose' Valentine mumbled to himself, too low for the boy to actually make out anything.  
But they boy, who had demon blood, had insanely sharp senses. He heard every word that his father uttered. He was disgusted by himself. His eyes teared up. But his feelings wouldn't get in the way. He was trained well to obey everything his father told him.  
Suddenly, the lines of the star burned around him. Fire licked at the edges, growing higher. Yellow and orange flames threatened Jonathan. He looked to his father for instructions, and maybe some help. But all he saw was the shadow of his father walking into the mansion again.  
That was the last straw. The boy started screaming. The fire now heat up, curling around his legs. This was no ordinary fire. Jonathan knew all about Heavenly fire, that burned white, and the Endarkened fire, that burned ochre.  
While Heavenly fire burnt demon blood, the Endarkened fire, fire of Edom, burnt the essence of angels.  
"Make it stop! Make it STOP! Please.......p-ple-please!" Jonathan called out. No one heard him. He writhed in pain as his blood boiled, quite literally. He was tired from shouting. His throat wouldn't work. He sank onto the floor, rapidly losing consciousness, but the fire wouldn't go away. Shouting would not work. And no one was listening anyways. That day, Jonathan lost all hope. His green eyes darkened to black, bit by bit everyday. The bright light of innocence in the boy burned slowly.

That was just the first day. Jonathan got used to seeing fire, burning from the pentagram everyday there on. From then, it was an obsession. Being burnt gave him satisfaction.  
His entire body would go numb with relief when he burnt himself with the Endarkened fire. Just a simple rune would set up the fire. He was losing sense of himself, as the demons took over. He wasn't Jonathan anymore.

This evening, as he heard the Shadowhunter, Isabelle Lightwood go on talking, he couldn't stand her angel essence. Within seconds, he had a fire set up, and was slowly burning his palm. It was mind numbing. Slowly, he fisted his hand, to avoid Isabelle from looking at his palm. She was going to go to the Institute the next day, and asked Sebastian to join her. 

Sebastian had gone to sleep with a sense of satisfaction, it was time to carry out his task. Until his peaceful sleep was drunk up by the demons who would chase him all through his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an impulse writing. I just wanted to show the vulnerable side of Sebastian that once was present. This scenario is an intense way of explaining what abused children face. I hope I have conveyed some of my feelings without hurting anyone's sentiments. Thank you for reading. Sorry for the mistakes. Leave your comments and kudos below.


End file.
